


Killing Benny Gecko

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Katrin [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Benny dies in this, Emotional Hurt, Gen, He's the only one who does, It makes her feel hollow, Katrin is scared by it, and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrin finally ices the Benman in his suite after lying down with him. She feels disgusted with herself afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Benny Gecko

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something that wasn't love. It doesn't feel like I wanted it to. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it.

The urge to interrupt Benny before he had finished was overwhelming.

He was a smug bastard who thought he was there to please women, like he was God's gift to them. Katrin hated him, but she let him finish his spiel about how beautiful she was.

And she was. She had gussied herself up that afternoon to pay Benny a visit and exact revenge for Eathan and herself and the rest of the couriers. She wore a beautiful designer gown that Eathan had looked hard for. She wore more make-up than she normally did. She even curled her hair and wore high heels.

She let him take her to bed, but she didn't let him finish inside her. It felt too wrong and disgusting. She felt wrong and disgusting. She held Benny until he fell asleep like he had asked, and felt herself dozing too.

Katrin shook herself awake. She had to finish this.

She carefully extracted herself from his arms and reached for the pistol on his nightstand. She left all of her weapons with Swank at the front desk, so his pistol would have to do.

Maria was a beautiful 9mm pistol. She was engraved with floral designs and painted on her pearl grips was the hand painted image of Our Lady of Guadalupe.

Katrin had to take a moment to admire the pistol. The engraving matched the ones on the lighter she had seen Eathan and Dmitri use on the occasions she had smoked with them. So the lighter was Benny's. She grimaced.

She put a pillow over Benny's face and put Maria to the spot she hoped was his temple. She pulled the trigger, and Benny let out a choked scream and was still.

She removed the pillow and wished she hadn't. She had never seen someone die up close. Watching the light fade from their eyes was a foreign thing to her, and it terrified her.

Katrin scrambled out of the bed and quickly pulled her dress on. It was rumpled and her hair was messy, but she didn't care. She put her heels on and raced out of the suite.

The elevator was too slow for her liking, but it gave her time to conceal Maria in the holster strapped to her thigh. She wiped her tears away and tried to compose herself. She hoped it wasn't too obvious she had been crying.

"I'm not really surprised you murdered him," Swank said as Katrin approached the front desk.

"Can I please just have my weapons back?" Her voice trembled and there were tears in her eyes. She had killed before, but this … this was so much different. She had never watched the light fade from her victim's eyes before. "Please Swank …"

"Of course doll," he said quietly, grabbing the crate with her holstered pistols and bladed gauntlet.

He handed them back and watched her hurriedly buckle the holster around her hips. She fastened the gauntlet on her hand and looked up up at him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice terribly small and shaking like a drug addict's hands. Then she left.

Maria felt cold against Katrin's thigh. Cold and heavy. It was the only thing she felt Eathan would want from Benny though.

The first thing she did when she got back to the Lucky 38 was take a shower. She wanted to scrub away Benny's filth. Even after she had scrubbed her skin raw, she still felt disgusting.

The only person she talked to that night was Eathan, when she gave him Maria. He had looked the gun over before handing her off to Dmitri, who was sitting silently beside him with a _Milsurp Review_ in hand. He had put the magazine down and inspected the gun, then put her in the holster Eathan handed to him.

Katrin said nothing. She wasn't even offended. She supposed she had known he would do that. He was an idiot who was falling for an ex-Legionnaire. He would give Dmitri anything.

Katrin said goodnight to them both and crawled beneath the sheets of her bed. She slept restlessly, just wishing she could forget watching Benny die.


End file.
